Fifteen
by errorxoperator-x3
Summary: A Bunch of 15 Year olds get intdroduced to a live of sex drug alchol. They went from being eight of teh most innocent kids to complete darylicts all over one new kid. Main Caras. BRanson,Nikki,Jake,Richelle,Arliegh,Candie,Alton, and Travis.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The music blaring, smoke all in the air, and the room smelt of beer. Next thing I know everything has changed. How could eight of the smartest, most innocent kids go to all this all because of one kid?

_--flashback--_

It's September 21st and we are all quietly studying,when the new kid, Branson, walked in. His shaggy blond hair tucked under a sideways baseball cap. I look around and saw all the girls fall in love with the new boy almost instantly.

"Look at those eyes..." Porsche said to her twin sister Mercedes.

"Never mind his eyes, look at his abs...mm damn." Mercedes replied.

The new kid smirked, he was fresh out of juvie and everywhere he went he got the same response from the ladies. He was walking to the only empty seat, behind Nikki. He taps her shoulder and winks at her as he takes his seat. Nikki completely shocked at this, has an automatic reaction with her cheeks turning a light rosy pink.

Now I have had my eye on Nikki since first semester last year. It was just the way she said my name, Alton, with a little bit extra on the L. The way she gets a little wrinkle on her nose when her and her best friend, Richelle, laugh over something stupid. Nikki was just all around likable, except her occasionally flaky behavior.

Richelle jotted something down on a piece of paper, then whipped it at the back of Nikki's head. Nikki jerked her head back to her friend, then she uncrumpled the paper and made an unusually loud "uh" type noise. Richelle couldn't do anything but laugh.

The bell rang and everyone ran out the door except for Branson, and two of our friends, Candie and Arleigh. Now, how to describe those two, H mm. Well to be brutally honest Candie is the school doorknob,everyone has had a turn. Arleigh is just as bad if not worse, she is the school tease but she doesn't hook up with every guy she teases like her friend.

Me and my buddies,Jake and Travis, were walking down the hall with Nikki and Richelle. They were talking and giggling about how cut the new boy was. I could see the jealousy in Jake's eyes.

See Jake is always describing himself as just a 15 year old skating wiccan from Waterbury, Connecticut. But he is more like a 15 year old kid who is in love with Richelle but doesn't know how to tell her and if anyone even looks at her the wrong way he gets angry.

"Oh my god. Nikki. How can that Branson kid like you and not one of us?" Candie questioned. Up until that I didn't even notice Candie and Arliegh were walking with us.

"Hm, lets see, maybe he doesn't like sluts?" Travis always had his input when it came to those girls. He was the smart ass of the group.

"Shh." Nikki turned around of slapping him.

Later on we were all at Jake's jamming out to tunes. Trey was there now. Trey is the football star, student body representative that you would think was a jerk but he was actually quiet cool, except for him being extremely cocky.

He sat down next to Arliegh. "hey sorry that new kid is blind."

"Huh?" She said looking a bit shocked, Trey has never paid all that much attention to her.

"Well he turned you down didn't he?" Trey got this cocky smile on his face that the ladies seemed to like. "And I was wonderin', now that your single, wanna be my girl?" That was Trey for ya, out in the open without a care.

"Mhmm" Arliegh replied, happy she was off the market again.

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and then looked at Jake,"See, it's that easy." With that he gave Arliegh another kiss.

"Shut up!" Jake snapped and threw a pillow at Trey. Jake looked to Richelle smiled then looked away. He bit his tonge cursing to himself.

Richelle looked up from her book that she was writing in."oh my..." She rolled her eyes at Trey and Arliegh 'getting to know each other a bit better', "get a room you slu..." she was cut off by her cell.

Once her call ended she got up "I gotta jet. Jake walk me home." She sort of said too eagerly, but of course he didn't decline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school Trey invited Branson into the group for Candie. Too bad he wasn't interested in her.

"Hey you guys wanna come over after schoo, ya know 'chill'?" he seemed to accent the word,chill, but no one seemed to noticed.

"Sure, we'd be alright with that right guys?" Travis said wanting Branson to feel like he was one of them. He was the new kid last year and it wasn't all that plesent for him.

"Ya, that'd be sweet." I added, once the bell rang and we all headed to our classes.

Jake, Branson, and me were all in Mr.Dufor's english class next. Jake put his arm around Branson."So how do ya do it?"

Branson was a bit shocked at Jake with his arm around him.

Jake dropped his arm. "Have all the chicks on you ike you do, I mean?" He looked at him as he took his seat, " I mean I ain't looking for a whole shitload of girls, I just want one imparticular"

"Let me guess," he paused, "Nikki?"

Jake shook his head, "Nah, another girl."

Branson let out a soft laugh, "Good cause she will be mine. So that leaves you with that like Candie girl. You shoul dhave no problems with she seems like a slut."

I jump in, "She is but Jake here is whipped on Richelle." Next I knew, Jake was thrownin a pen at me. Luckly for me he has bad aim. It hit one of the twins, Porsche I think.

"_Sorry, meant to hit Alton._" He mouthed to her as he pointed at me.

"Dude, she seems weird though..." he shrugged" I dunno ask her out after school but before you gte to my house, that would be a total buzz kill."

"Sure, I thought bout doing that it always ended with her slapping me." he said kinda trailing off.

"Ya, because Jake likes it rough don't cha Jake?" I said jokingly.

"Shut up! No I don't!" Jake defened himself, he honestly wouldn't care especially if it was Richelle who was doing it too him. He grabbed his book and read what he was assigned to. By the time class ended he had only gotten to the second page.

I don't quite know how Jake pulled it off but by the time everyone was back into our little swarm, it looked like him and Richelle had been dating for months.

Jake had his arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. Nikki got allestatic when she saw this. "Oh my god! You two are like soo cute together!" She looked directly at her best friend."told ya he had the hots for you!"

"You sush!" Richelle told her friend jokingly because she was too excited. "Mmm well I am going to go home and take a shower. We are still going to your house, right Branson?"

"Ya sweetie," He replied in his calm cocky maner,"hey you girls,why don't you run along home, do your girl thing and be at my hosue for six." He was calm and sexy, Candie liked when he talked like that, "I need to talk to the guys."

"Okay," Candie said. "Come on I got something I wanna show the three of you." She was lying but anything to please Branson.

The girls ran off laughing and playing with their hair while we walked in the other direction."Kay, my plan os we get the girls drunk, have alittle ourselves and then have fun." He said with a wink.

"What?" I asked shocked at the idea but really liking it.

"Ya, I don't think they would be up for that, the only one I peg for a drinker is Richelle" Trey put his two cents in.

"Trust me it will work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was up in Branson's room when he brought up the booze. He gave everyone a beer and turned up the music. Jake smiled as he opened Richelle's beer for her.

"Um no one mentioned beer..." Nikki said not really ever drinking before.

"Come on hun, just a few" Branson told her wanting her to get drunk.

"Ya, Nik. Losen up! Its only one beer like anyone will know." Arliegh told her.

Well, nother is ever just one. One beer led to another which led to another. Before we knew it most of us were drunk. Mostly the girls like Branson had hoped. Nikki was all over Branson. Richelle and Jake never looked closer. Travis was lonely seeing as I had Candie loving up on me.

Travis got up. "Sluts." He said as he was leaving Bransons room when he saw his little sister. She was fourteen and hot. "Hey hunnie, why dont you come in here."

"Nah," She looked at him"My brother would shoot me, but you can come to my room."

Travis looked back to everyone making out "Sure, whats your name?"

"Tina.." She said as she walked too her room, she had a nice ass on her and tahst all Travis cared about.

They must have had a good time because they were talking when I woke up about noon the next day. I don't recall anything happening between me and Candie or Branson and Nikki but I knew Richelle and Jake had fun cause I saw tehre clothes on the floor.

I went to the kitchen and got some water, I had a horrible hangover that day. I must have woken Branson cause he was soon to follow.

"Tina, what time is it?" He shouted to his sister. He just satarted at her and Travis.

"Time for you to go fuck yourself" She said to him as she kissed Travis.

"Ha ha. " He said getting water too. "I never would have thought Richelle was like that."

"Like what?" I asked. Loooking completely and intirely confused.

"You don't remember. She was offereing up blow jobs while Jake was out of the room. You took up on it. She went down on you and Jake came in. Where'd ya think you got that shiner?" He said laughing.

I brought my hand up to my face I could feel the bruise tehre was just no feeling attached to it . "Oh, jeeze thats new." I said laughing.

"Come on lets get there lazy asses up. People's phones have been going off for hours."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once everyone was out of Branson's house, he must have crashed because no one saw him till the next day. Actually I think everyone crashed except for Richelle and Nikki. When they showed up at my house, I could barely recognize them.

Richelle had hot blond streaks in her hair, tight new jeans, a new choice in shirt and too top it off a new tongue ring. But Nikki, she just looked amazing. She cut her hair, so it was shoulder length, she was wearing a new shirt which accented her new belly button ring.

"Are you going to let us in or just stand there and stare?" Nikki said with allot of attitude, a side she rarely showed.

"Yes, of course." I said shocked at her being capable of talking to me like that.

We were up in my room and it soon went from the three of us to four, to five will all Nine of us were up there.

"You know, you guys suck with all your coupling off." Travis complained. Seeing as he was left all alone.

"Didn't bug you when my little sister was around. Oh yeah don't do that again, she is a little sister." Branson has his remark, it irked him all day that a friend had hooked up with his little sister.

Richelle was on Jake's lap."This is like soo boring. Alton get some tunes and like something." She said shaking her head not knowing what she was saying.

Jake put his hand on her face and turned her head so tahtthey were looking at eachother. "I can fix that ... " He said just before he started to kiss her.

"Anyone got Twenty bucks?"Branson asked.

"I do but no more booze. My head still hurts from last night night"Trey said after a long silence.

Branson put his hand out for the money,"I was thinking bout buying a twin for thoese who want it."

Arliegh just stared, "A what?"

"A Twin. Twenty bucks worth..."he implied like we all knew what he was talking about. I have tried it before but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Dude, just tell us." I said annoyed with him already.

"Pot,grass,marajuna, weed...get it now?"Branson said was becoming quite the smart ass.

I was no longer annoyed."Ew.."Candie piped up,"That is like so gross."

"Ya, I am like not touching that shit." Arleigh said with a disgusted look on her face. As she looked to Nikki hoping she would decline too.

" I will try it but I don't really want to some it." Nikki added as she draped herself over Branson.

Trey didn't say anything because me and Branson found a blunt in Trey's locker. Branson knew we would all smoke some.

"Jake..." Branson called out but Jake just shooed him."Jake!" He whistled after he called his name.

"Screw them," I said,"he more than likely will."

"Sure."Branson picked up his cell and asked for a twin and some booze nothing more that $45 in total. He told his friend where to bring it and they all got started again.


End file.
